Prank Off
by IsirisRose
Summary: In which Katie loses a bet on purpose. This didn't quite turn out as i imagined it, but i hope it is still good. Tratie


Travis thought he was the cleverest, slyest person in the world. But he was wrong. Why, you may ask? Well, that would be because Katie _knew_. That's right, Katie had figured it out, about a month ago. Or at the very least, highly suspected.

Katie had finally caught on to the hints of what Travis felt for her. He probably didn't even realize what he was doing. Yes, Katie liked Travis. She had known it since pretty much the beginning. The beginning being, when Travis first started pranking her and the Demeter cabin. She went through all the normal stages; denial, anger, depression, and finally, acceptance. But Travis still didn't know. Katie was pretty good at hiding her feelings – from Travis at least. So she realized about a month ago that Travis probably felt the same way as she did. I mean how many times had Travis suggested things, and tried to get her to kiss him? It was ridiculous, really. And yes, she had had her moments of jealously when he would flaunt whatever girl he was going out with at the time, and be just about everywhere she was.

In any case, Katie really needed to know if her suspicions, were just valid, or not at all. So she did the thing the Stoll's would usually do. She snuck around and followed them. She wouldn't say it's stalking… think of how many times Travis had done it to her!

So, she managed to hear this conversation between Travis and Connor, about the subject, she very much interested in.

"Dude, why are we doing this again?" Connor hissed.

"Because, we haven't pranked the Demeter cabin in like, a day, obviously!" Travis whispered back.

"Okay, so this would have nothing to do with a certain Demeter girl, and your undying love for her?"

"What?! No!" He retorted.

"Suuureee. You seriously need to face the facts and tell Katie you love her."

"I _don't_ love her! I just love her reactions…" Travis' voice died down a bit in the last sentence.

Katie decided that her suspicions were confirmed, despite the fact that Travis was probably still on the denial stage. But she _knew_ and what's more, she was going to use it to her advantage, and play with Travis a bit. So in spite of the fact that she knew they were pranking her, she went along with it, and reacted much the same she always did. Except…

"TRAVIS!" Katie yelled, "Come back here Stoll!" She made sure to put some extra anger in her glare. Which wasn't really that hard, since he had dumped goo all over her.

"Katie, I didn't do it, I swear!" He anxiously looked around for Connor, who had disappeared at the first sight of Katie. He wasn't going to take the fall for this one. After all, Connor wasn't the one who was in love with Katie. He could care less, he just wanted his brother to be happy, and despite the glares, Katie made him happy.

"Yes you did Travis! You always are always the one who's pranked me!"

"Prove it!"

Now, Katie had two options here, she could: A. Tell Travis she was spying on him last night, or B. act frustrated and angry. She chose the latter.

"Fine Travis! I can't prove it. But… I bet you I could pull a better prank on you tomorrow than you could on me."

"Is Katie Gardner making a bet with me? I never refuse any bets made. Like ever."

Which was essentially what Katie was banking on.

"Okay Stoll. Tomorrow, until midnight, and only one prank. Nothing more. Got that?"

"Of course Katie, just one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"What do I get if you lose?" She almost smiled, but put her thinking face on instead.

"hmmmm… I know that if you lose then you have to stop pranking me and my cabin for a month."

"A month! Are you kidding me? That's like… 30 days!"

"Good math there Stoll."

"Alright then. You have to kiss me if you lose. And not just a peck, or a kiss on the cheek. It has to be a real kiss."

She narrowed her eyes, and put as much distaste in her voice as possible, "Fine."

He looked confused at first, I guess he thought she would object.

"You are so going to lose Stoll." And before he could reply, she twirled around and took off, but turned her head over her shoulder and said, "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow" and winked. Just to play with his mind a bit. Then she hurried off, excited for the next day. This was going to be so good.

Travis woke up with a smile on his face. He might have dreamed of a certain someone last night. Someone whose name started with a K. He really didn't want to prank Katie too hard today. There was no way she could ever out prank him anyways. No need to go all out. So basically, Travis had taken off the shower head and put red koolaid powder in it, so that when Katie had her shower, it would be red, and probably make her skin a bit red too. He had also put some blue dye in her shampoo, so that Katie would have blue hair for the rest of the day. She didn't know that it would only last a day, but that was fine with Travis. It was going to be epic.

Travis had seen a miserable Katie at breakfast with light red skin and blue hair. He had laughed as she glared at him from her table. There was no way Katie could top this. No way!

Katie had to commend Travis on his prank. Yeah, the blue hair thing was not really that creative, but it did freak her out when she first jumped in the shower and the water was red. She almost thought it was blood, almost. But it hadn't last long, and so she just washed her hair like normal. Only to discover it was blue. Which was actually kind of cool. Though she made it seem that she was miserable at breakfast, just make Travis think he had gotten to her.

She had decided to go with a classic for her prank. So while Travis was at archery practice "teaching" an Aphrodite chick to shoot a bow – not a good idea – she snuck off and hung all of Travis' underwear off the roof of his cabin. Making sure of course, to add some Spiderman and Batman ones that really weren't his. She knew it wasn't great, but she didn't really want to win the prank war.

Travis noticed after Archery. But it didn't seem to affect him much. Even though she added some embarrassing underwear to his collection. He just laughed it off, and managed to twist it to make himself seem cool for the underwear he wore. He even tried to impress the same Aphrodite chick by telling her the Spiderman and Batman underwear was his brothers, and pointed out all the "better looking" ones. Katie rolled her eyes, then made sure Travis saw her glare and walk away. This was so going to plan.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Katie made sure to act super miserable and depressed. Travis really bought it, and maybe felt a little bad. Except that he really wanted to win the bet. He finally caught up with Katie after the bonfire. He didn't really need to catch up to her so much, as match his pace to hers. She was kind of trudging really.

"Hey Katie!" He yelled at her.

"Yes Travis?"

"You totally lost that bet! I mean putting my underwear on display for the whole camp? So not creative. Just what I expected from you Katie."

"Whatever Travis, I'm going to bed."

"No you're not. You lost, so now – drumroll please – you have to kiss me!"

"Ugh. Not happening Travis. First of all, everyone would see! Second of all, I never told you when I would kiss you."

"Touché. However, you will have to kiss me sometime, and so you might as well just do it now."

"Why do you want me to kiss you so much?"

Travis looked a little panicked at Katie's question, but recovered so fast, Katie wouldn't have noticed, if she hadn't been watching for it.

"I don't really. I just know you do. So really, I'm doing you a favor Katie-Kat."

"Do NOT call me that" This time she wasn't lying. She hated that particular nickname, "Travis, why would I _ever_ want to kiss you? You are the most conceited, prideful, egotistical, and disgusting person I know. It just wouldn't make sense. But I guess I promised, in a sense. So, tomorrow, after the campfire, Zeus' fist." Katie ran off before he could say anything. It was now time to set the rest of her plan in motion.

Travis went back to his cabin with a smile on his face. Finally! He would get to kiss Katie! And once she kissed him, she would immediately fall in love with him, cause that's just how love worked. Or so he hoped.

Katie waited till about 2 in the morning before she snuck over to the Hermes cabin. She happened to know that Travis was pretty out of it when he slept. Some information she had unknowingly gathered from Connor. She slipped into his cabin and silently made her way over to Travis' bed. He didn't have a shirt on, which kind of made Katie's heart flutter at the sight of his abs. She ignored it the best she could, and straddled him. Then, she ran her hands on his chest and whispered into his ear.

"Travis…. Travis…" He was a deep sleeper. She ran her hands through his hair and put her mouth closer to his ear, "Travis"

"Whaaa… Katie?" Now it was time for the charm.

"Hey Trav, you wanna have some fun?" she complimented this sentence by running her hands on his chest again.

He smiled and said, "Yeah…. Suuure."

She bent closer and closer to his face, and gently brushed her lips against his. "Okay Trav, now close your eyes." He did, and she played with his hair some more until she felt him fall asleep again. Hopefully he would only think it a dream.

The next morning at breakfast she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Travis was staring at her. She looked up at him, and he quickly averted his gaze, a slight colour rushing to his cheeks. Thankfully her blue hair and red skin was gone after she showered this morning, which was a nice. She decided she would tease Travis a bit during archery. He was still trying to get that Aphrodite girl to like him. Katie knew it was just a ploy, but she was slightly annoyed all the same.

So right when Travis was about to shoot his bow, she called to him, "Have any good dreams lately Stoll?" He totally missed the target, and tried to hide that he was blushing.

Katie laughed a bit, and then shot her own arrow. Which almost hit the bullseye, "Looks like you need some help with your shooting Stoll. Come over here, and I'll show you a thing or two." She emphasized it with a wink. Travis hurried away, still blushing a bit, and she laughed to herself. This day was turning out great.

At the camp fire she waited a bit so that Travis would be at Zeus' fist first. He was the one who wanted the kiss in the first place. She couldn't look eager, despite the fact that she wanted it as much as he did. So when she just about reached the fist, she saw Travis' shape, and called out to him, "Hey Travis, wanna have some fun?"

He froze. "What? Y-you.. d-d-did. Are you kidding me? Did Connor tell you something?"

"No. I don't know what you are talking about Stoll. Let's just get this over with." She made her way towards him. She placed her hands just on his shoulders, and went onto her tip toes to kiss him. His lips were soft. Softer than she had realized last night. She broke it off, even though she didn't want to. He looked a little dazed, so she took that perfect moment to whisper, "But you do look good without a shirt on." She smiled as shock crossed his features.

"It was real?!" Yeah, she got him good.

"mmhmm." She looked at him once more, then turned as if to go.

"Wait Katie!" He grabbed her hand and spun her around. "I love you." He grabbed her waist, and brought her towards him. He brought his face towards hers, and just before he kissed her, he whispered, "and I like your pajamas."

It was Katie's turn to blush. Her pajamas were just shorts and a tank top. It meant there was a lot of skin exposed. Skin that was straddling Travis' rocking abs less than 24hours ago. The colour on her cheeks darkened, but she smiled into her kiss and broke it off for a few seconds just to breath out, "I love you Travis," right back. And they both knew it to be true.


End file.
